


A very messed up day

by Queen_Fateclaws



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Fateclaws/pseuds/Queen_Fateclaws
Kudos: 2
Collections: SHIP WARS Secret Santa 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChouChou_OwO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChouChou_OwO/gifts).



“What is it with you and that Jigglypuff, seriously? Ever since Thomas got back into Pokémon you’ve been toting it around everywhere and it sheds.” Virgil shook his skeleton onesie at Roman accusingly, pointing at the pink fur covering it. “It sheds everywhere!”

“Yeah, like your Gengar’s any better, Marilyn Morose. I have half a mind to say that it eats everyone’s leftovers!” Roman slapped the onesie away, glaring at the dark Pokémon. “It drank my coffee!”

Logan looked up from his Trivial Pursuit book, patting his Alakazam. “Falsehood. Virgil drank your coffee.”

“What? You? I trusted you, Hot Topic!” He put a hand over his chest and feigned dramatic surprise. “You drank my coffee?”

“Okay, get it together, Sir Sing-a-lot, we’ve been dating for three months and you still get pissed over me drinking your coffee? Haunter doesn’t even drink coffee.” Virgil poured himself another mug of coffee, rubbing his eyes. “Besides, I did not ask to wake up and have your Jigglypuff shed all over the place.”

“You slept in my bed last night, of course it would shed on your pajamas.”

“Why the hell would it be on your bed with us though?”

“Because he gets lonely! You know that.” Roman cuffed his Pokémon over the ears affectionately, cuddling it close. “He doesn’t like being lonely!”

“Yeah but what about me, I’m also in your bed- Wait, no. I do not like the implications of that. I, okay, I’m just going now.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Can I get my usual...and your number?”

Virgil sighed, catching the pen his Umbreon threw him and scrawling the name ‘Roman’ on it. He dumped in some coffee, milk, and caramel, stirring it well and jamming a lid over the top, trying not to look at the man. “Yeah, here you are. Coffee.”

“Hmm...and what about your number?” Roman swiped the cup from him, patting the Flareon on his shoulder gently as he slid some money over the countertop.

“4.” The Umbreon yanked the money away with a paw and tucked it into the register behind Virgil with a click.

“I- that’s not what I- Okay-” He sidled away with his coffee, muttering to the Pokémon on his shoulder. Another customer hopped up to the register, his Wigglytuff bouncing excitedly on the ground.

“The usual, Mr. Alexander?”

“You can call me Patton, I don’t mind, you know.”

“I know. So the usual?”

Patton nodded, pushing his glasses up with a finger. “You know it!”

“Well, no, that’s why I asked-” He picked up a cup, gesturing for his Umbreon to get the fruit tea and cookies.


	3. Chapter 3

“You do know that one of these days you’re going to caffeinate yourself to death?”

“Shut up, Sir Sing-a-lot. I can drink my coffee however I damn well please. Just eat your breakfast.”

Roman laughed, poking a fork into his pancakes. “As you wish.”

“Stop quoting Princess Bride!” Virgil slammed his empty mug on the table, his Eevee leaping off in a panic at his owner’s voice. “It is too early in the morning for your romantic crap.”

“It’s never too early for loooove-”

A clearly ruffled Flareon bounced into the tiny apartment’s kitchen, orange fur crackling with static energy. It rubbed up against Virgil’s Eevee in the corner, resting its head on the smaller Pokémon’s head.

“Stuff it.” He reached for one of Roman’s pancakes and folded it in half, biting off some from the edge.

“Like, literally stuff it or figuratively because I could do both right now-”

“I swear, Roman, how the hell did you ever make it to the Strike Leagues with that attitude.”

The other teen spun his fork between his fingers, the silver metal glinting like a mirror in the morning sun. “It’s all about confidence, see? If you believe that you’re the best, then it just comes naturally.”

“Yeeeah..I don’t think that’s actually a strategy,” he muttered, swirling the dregs of his coffee around. “Are you really sure that’s how it works?


	4. Chapter 4

He flicks on the lamp next to his bed blearily, knocking the alarm clock to the floor with a crack. The red numbers reading 3:17 AM flicker as it rolls over the carpeted ground face first.

Warm light spreads through his bedroom, illuminating the ruffled blankets and pillows scattered around the bed, but he doesn’t move from his spot on the purple blankets.

Quiet humming comes from the Umbreon nestled at the foot of the bed, tail tucked neatly over its nose. From the other side of the bed where a faint orange glow indicated his boyfriend’s Flareon, a pile of cushions remains.

Seconds tick away on the fallen clock, but he doesn’t go back to sleep. Instead, he sits up and runs a hand through purple-dyed hair in some attempt to calm himself. It mostly doesn’t work.

Everything starts blurring into one unrecognizable mess. He leans backwards into the bed and stretches out, bolting upright at a noise from the bathroom.

“Virgil? Wha’s going on?” The bathroom door clicked open and Roman stepped out, rubbing his eyes at the light. “Was it another nightmare?”

His Flareon untangles itself from the blankets, padding over the expanse of coverlet to curl up under Virgil’s hands.

He nods, leaning over the Pokémon like it was a campfire.

Roman sits down next to his boyfriend, pulling a blanket over. “It’s alright, I’ll take care of you.”

Virgil manages a tiny laugh. “You know that’s terrible work.”

“Maybe for everyone else it is. But not for me. Not if it’s you I’m taking care of.”

“You are so corny.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Cinnabar Island’s Fire Prince? That’s the name you chose for yourself?”

Roman laughed. “Fire Lord is always open.”

“Are you even a lord though? You’re literally just some guy with Fire Pokémon.” Virgil threw a chunk of candy at his Chandelure from the couch, watching the spectral flames around it flare at the sugary treat.

“I forget you don’t always come to the leagues with me to fight. You should come sometime, even Logan and Patton come.”

“Sometimes I wonder if I’m the crazy one in this relationship or not,” Virgil grumbles. He unwrapped another piece of candy and tossed it across the room.

“Low blow, Hot Topic, low blow. How dare you?” Roman reached for his set of pokeballs, summoning his Arcanine. “I am a fully sane trainer thank you very much.”

“I never said you weren’t sane, I just said crazy.”

“Well. If I’m crazy, you must be insane.”


	6. Chapter 6

Beep, Beep. Beep, Beep.

Virgil Knight growled in his sleep, slamming a hand on his nightstand in an effort to turn his alarm clock off. He swept around on the table blindly, knocking off a stack of books and something that felt like an empty plastic cup. It didn’t feel like morning yet, but maybe that was because Virgil always stayed up late and never actually went to sleep until at least 1 AM. Slamming the pillow over his ears, he flopped over on the bed and fumbled around, trying not to open his eyes. His fingers grazed the alarm clock’s round snooze button and he whapped at it with his free hand to silence the beeping.

Beep, Beep. Beep, Beep.

The sounds continued despite his slamming; after a second Virgil felt himself tilting off the bed, the blankets sliding to the ground with him in a heap.

His loud screech of indignation echoed through the empty room, punctuated with the beeping coming from his malfunctioning alarm clock. Dragging the blanket over his head, Virgil propped himself up on his arm and whapped at the alarm again, determined to go back to sleep as soon as the alarm disappeared.

Beep, Beep. Beep, Beep.

Grumbling curses under his breath, Virgil opened his eyes as he reached up to rub the sleep from his eyes for a clearer view. He glared at the alarm clock, knocking it onto the floor, but the beeping noise continued- the alarm was not the true source of the incessant beeping. Looking up, he focused on his older brother- and the phone he was holding emitted an alarm tone every few seconds.

“Ah, good. You’re up. Wouldn’t want you to be late today.”

It took him a moment to stand up and put the blankets back on the bed. “Late...for what exactly? I don’t follow. It’s Saturday, Janus,” Virgil whined, dramatically falling back into the bed and burrowing under the covers. “I don’t have anything to do today.”

Maybe if he looked sad enough his brother might let him stay in bed and not deal with any of the plots his brother had under his sleeve. And it was a plot, all right. One look at his brother’s glinting brown and gold eyes had him knowing that there was nothing he could do to circumvent whatever Janus had planned.

“Yes, you do have something.” Janus swept across the room to the closet, his Jolteon trotting along at his heels. whipped a piece of paper from his sleeve and tucked it into a purple-patched hoodie, flinging the entire thing at his younger brother. Virgil caught the sweater on reflex, reaching into the pocket for the paper.

“Uh, what is this?”

His brother looked up from adjusting his yellow gloves and grinned. “That? It’s your sign up for your Strike entrance battle.”

“My- WHAT?” Virgil dropped the hoodie and crossed his arms defensively. “I am not going back into the arena. No way. Not happening. Not ever.”

“Oh, come on, last time wasn’t so bad. All you really do is take your Pokémon and battle with people, not that hard,” Janus protested. “Besides, you really need to interact with people instead of moping all the time.”

“Easy for you to say, you’re the part of the Strike team Double Trouble with Remus. Not some reject from the old tournaments.” Virgil rolled his eyes at his brother, leaning back onto the bed. “Besides, how am I supposed to battle without everyone knowing that it’s me? They’ll all know I’m Ghost King from my Gengar.”

“Then don’t use it. You can borrow my Onix if you want. But I’m getting you out of the house. You really need something to do.” Janus laughed, tipping his bowler hat at his brother. “Come on.”

“No. Not happening.”

Janus shrugged, arranging his cape around his shoulders. “I’ll get you there some time. Fine, at least come watch me practice with Remus? He’s got a little brother too, you could always just hang out or something?”

“Ugh, no. I don’t want to go anywhere. Leave me alone, Janus.”

Little probably means toddler with pokemon, Virgil reasoned. There was absolutely no way he was going to be stuck at a gym without his headphones and with a toddler to boot.

“Come on, you have to get out. It’s either this or the tournament Virgil.”


End file.
